tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Boats
There are many fishing boats that live on Sodor. They are used to catch fish and deliver them to the markets and sometimes the Mainland. K 91 K 91 is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at Arlesburgh Harbour and Knapford Harbour. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 3 - Diesel Does it Again, No Joke for James, All at Sea, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Magazine Stories * 2008 - Down at the Docks Trivia * K 91 resembles a coastal barge featured in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister show, TUGS. * K 91's model was later modified into S12 FH in the fifth series. Mail Boat The Mail Boat brings mail to Sodor from the Mainland. Henry then takes the mail to Brendam for Thomas and Percy to deliver across the Island. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 3|'Series 3']] - Diesel Does it Again, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train , All at Sea and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * [[Series 5|'Series 5']] - Something in the Air, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * [[Series 7|'Series 7']] - Harold and the Flying Horse Magazine stories * 2008 - Down at the Docks Trivia * The model used for the Mail Boat is recycled from a fishing boat that appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. Coast Guard Coast Guard is the name of a small vessel that once resided at the seaside town of Arlesburgh. Its model was recycled from the Coast Guard that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. In the third series, the Coast Guard's model appeared to remain mostly unmodified and even retained its original name on the rear of its hull, however he was given a different mast and his name was removed from his bow. In the fourth series, the model was repainted grey and was heavily modified. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 3|'Series 3']] - Percy's Promise, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and All at Sea * [[Series 4|'Series 4']] - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike Katherine Katherine is the name of small shrimper. She can be found at Lakeside, Arlesburgh Harbour and Norramby Fishing Village. Katherine's model was recycled from one of the shrimpers that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS, with some modifications, like her megaphones removed and her superstructure repainted from red to white. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 3|'Series 3']] - Percy's Promise, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, All at Sea, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * [[Series 4|'Series 4']] - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike * [[Series 5|'Series 5']] - Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * [[Series 7|'Series 7']] - Bulgy Rides Again Trivia * The name "Katherine" was painted on the stern of her hull in the fourth series. Jacqueline Jacqueline is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside, Tidmouth Beach, Tidmouth Harbour and the Fishing Village. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 4|'Series 4']] - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * [[Series 5|'Series 5']] - Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * [[Series 7|'Series 7']] - Bulgy Rides Again and Harold and the Flying Horse Trivia * Jacqueline's hull was recycled from one of the Shrimpers that appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. It was then modified with a new wheelhouse. *In Something in the Air Jacqueline's wheelhouse was seen on a schooner (also from TUGS). Old T. Old T. is the name of a small self-propelled barge that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 4|'Series 4']] - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike * [[Series 7|'Series 7']] - Peace and Quiet Judith Judith is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Fish and Mind that Bike S12 FH S12 FH is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at the Norramby Fishing Village. Appearances Thomas & Friends * [[Series 5|'Series 5']] - Bye George!, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Oliver's Find, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * [[Series 7|'Series 7']] - Harold and the Flying Horse Trivia * S12 FH's model was modified from K 91. AC. 3929 AC. 3929 ' is a fishing boat, which commonly resides at Norramby Fishing Village. It has also been seen at Brendam Docks, Arlesburgh Harbour and Harwick. It appeared frequently until the CGI Series, but came back the same time the fishing village returned. Appearances Trivia * In Journey Beyond Sodor, two duplicates of AC. 3929 were seen at the Mainland canal. Mermaid Mermaid is the name of a rather small fishing boat that appeared in the final illustration of the magazine story, Count with Duck. Appearance Magazine stories * 2000 - Count with Duck Sodor Princess The Sodor Princess is a fishing boat that appears in The Great Race and The Great Railway Show books where it was docked right next to Thomas and Ashima at an unknown dock yard. Appearance Books * 2016 - The Great Race and The Great Railway Show Livery The Sodor Princess is painted in tan with its under hull painted in red and wheelhouse painted in white. Other Fishing Boats There are various different types of fishing boats ranging from different sizes that have been seen around Knapford Harbour, Brendam Docks, Tidmouth Harbour, Norramby Fishing Village, Arlesburgh, The Lighthouse, Harwick, Three Tier Bridge, Lakeside and Tidmouth Beach. Trivia * Many of these boats were recycled from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. These include the Coast Guard, the Shrimpers, the Schooners and the fishing boats. Merchandise * Take-n-Play Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft